This invention relates generally to disposable absorbent articles, e.g., diapers for infants and incontinent adults, and more specifically to disposable absorbent articles which include selectively operable means for providing a level of protection from waste matter leakage in the waist region of the garment heretofore not achieved.
A principle function of absorbent articles, such as infant diapers and adult incontinent briefs, is to absorb and contain body waste. Such articles are designed to prevent body waste from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating clothing or other articles, such as bedding, that come in contact with the wearer. A common mode of failure for such products occurs when body waste leaks out of the gaps between the article and wearer""s waist to adjacent clothing due to the fact that it is not immediately absorbed within the article. This is most evident with loose fecal material that is not easily absorbed by the absorbent article.
Fecal waste, even in liquid form, usually has a higher viscosity versus urine and contains a certain degree of solids. The solids tend to block the small pores of the nonwoven coverstock and reduce penetration to the absorbent core underneath. In addition, the absorbent core is mainly designed to absorb urine and not solids. As a result, fecal material tends to xe2x80x9cremainxe2x80x9d on top of the coverstock. When the article is in a horizontal position, as in the case of the subject lying in a prone position, the combination of bodily pressure on the article and geometric position may force it out of the article, primarily out through the back waist region.
Infant diapers and adult incontinent briefs have significantly improved in the property of bodily waste containment; however, most developments have been in the area of urine containment. Liquid or solid fecal waste leakage is still a significant problem to the consumer. This type of messy leakage is more of a problem to the consumer than urine leakage. In most cases, more work and time is needed to soak, wash and clean soiled clothing as a result of fecal waste leakage. A significant improvement in this area would be greatly valued by the consumer.
Various disposable absorbent articles exist today for absorbing waste material of infants and adults. One of these is a disposable diaper that is fitted on the baby by the mother or caretaker. How tightly the diaper is wrapped around the baby""s waist depends on the mother or caretaker. However, no matter how tight the mother or caretaker may attach the diaper on the infant, a perfect seal is not formed at the back waist area of the diaper to prevent fecal waste from leaking out. This is especially so if the infant is laying on his/her backside and the fecal waste that is emitted is fluid in nature and significant in volume.
Other waist barrier features have been identified for disposable diapers, such as elastic waistcaps for reducing the leakage of body exudates from the diaper waist region. Examples of such diapers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,677 (Foreman) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,364 (Robertson).
Disposable diapers containing pockets or waist flaps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,646 (Enloe), U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,160 (Igaue et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,543 (Drier et al.).
The concept of utilizing waist elastic to contain bowel movement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,092 (Buell et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,255 (Curro et al.).
The use of additional absorbent material at the waist area of disposable absorbent articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,545 (Glaug et al.).
The use of adhesives that attached to the body in sanitary napkin designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,627 (Mizutani et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,648 (Jackson), U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,903 (Lightner), and International Publication No. WO 97/28773, issued Aug. 14, 1997.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,847 (Puletti et al.) discloses a hot melt adhesive waste barrier, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,713 (Cahill) discloses a rectal bandage.
While the prior art disposable absorbent articles may be generally suitable for their various intended purposes, there still exists a need for a disposable absorbent article, e.g., an infant diaper, adult incontinent brief or shield, etc., that is both effective and efficient in containing fecal waste (primarily in liquid form) from leaking out the waist opening of the article. In this regard, prior art disposable articles focus on either improving the elastic gathering at the waist area (waistband) or adding a pocket (waist flap) with elastic means to contain fecal waste, neither of which has solved the problem of liquid fecal leakage sufficiently well. In this regard, the prior art elastic waistbands have not eliminated or significantly reduced liquid fecal waste leakage for several reasons. In particular, elastic tension at the waist cannot be tightened high enough to eliminate leakage (too high elastic tension will cause significant discomfort to the user and red marking/irritation to the body). Also, elastic memory will reduce over time, especially under high stress conditions (loss in elastic memory will allow gaps to form in which fluid or liquid mass can leak out). Further still, elastic gathering of materials creates corrugations within the material that could allow fluid or liquid mass to pass through the small openings and cracks.
The addition of pockets or waist flaps have not eliminated or significantly reduced liquid fecal waste leakage for disposable absorbent articles either. In particular, these pockets may catch a portion of the fecal waste that is expelled, however the majority of it bypasses this type of barrier system. This is especially true if the fecal waste is in liquid form, is under high pressure or stress (e.g., the absorbent article is squeezed against the body), is significant in volume and is rapidly expelled or ejected from the body.
Accordingly, a need still exists for a disposable absorbent article which is resistant to leakage of liquid or loose fecal matter at the waist area.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a disposable absorbent article which addresses the needs of the prior art.
It is an another object of this invention to provide a disposable absorbent article that is secured to the body in the waist region to form a containment barrier to loose fecal matter.
It is an another object of this invention to provide a disposable absorbent article that is adhesively secured to the body in the waist region without sacrificing wearing comfort.
It is another object of this invention to provide an disposable absorbent article with preselected segments of the inner waist region having portions which may be selectively used, if desired, to adhesively attach the article to the wearer""s body and thereby form a waste barrier thereat.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a disposable garment with a pocket in the waist region wherein the pocket is formed by a flap section attached to the inner surface of the diaper and wherein preselected segments of the flap are adhesively attached to the wearer""s body, thereby forming a dual functioning containment barrier.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a disposable garment with a preselected area comprising a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive covered with a soft, absorbent pliable release liner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for attachment of disposable garments to the body of the wearer, wherein the means is in the form of a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive to establish an adhesive bond with the skin and which is maintained under hot, moist conditions, yet is readily and easily peeled away upon removal of the garment for disposal.
A disposable absorbent article, e.g., a diaper, an absorbent shield, an absorbent insert, etc., arranged to be worn by a living being to trap and collect loose or liquid waste products of the being. The disposable absorbent article basically comprises a flexible chassis or body member, a first barrier panel, and a first exposable skin-friendly adhesive.
The chassis is absorbent and has an inner surface, an outer surface, a pair of side portions, a front waist portion, a rear waist portion, and a crotch portion. The chassis is configured to be worn so that the crotch portion is between the legs of the being, and with the inner surface of the chassis directed toward the being""s skin, e.g., the front waist portion being disposed adjacent the being""s lower abdominal region and it""s rear waist portion being disposed adjacent being""s lower back region.
The first barrier panel is mounted on the inner surface of the chassis at the,rear waist portion. The first selectively exposable, skin-friendly adhesive is located on the first barrier panel and is arranged to be selectively exposed, if desired, to enable it to engage the adjacent skin of the being. When this has occurred, the first barrier panel and the first selectively exposable, skin-friendly adhesive form a liquid-resistant seal with the being""s skin to thereby impede the egress of the loose or liquid waste from the rear waist portion of the disposable absorbent article.
In one preferred embodiment the first barrier panel is in the form of a flap having an inner surface and an outer surface. The flap is secured to the inner surface of the body member so that the inner surface of the flap confronts the inner surface of the body member. The first selectively exposable, skin-friendly adhesive is located on the inner surface of the flap. The flap is movable to an operative position, wherein the inner surface of the flap is exposed to enable the first selectively exposable, skin-friendly adhesive to be brought into engagement with the skin of the being for releasable attachment thereto.
In another preferred embodiment the first barrier panel is secured to the inner surface of the body member at the back waist portion to form a pocket. The pocket has an outer surface on which the first selectively exposable, skin-friendly is located. A removable cover strip, e.g., a multi-layer member having a skin-friendly outer surface and a peelable inner surface, is releasably mounted on the first selectively exposable, skin friendly adhesive.
The disposable absorbent article may include a moisture pervious inner or top sheet, a liquid absorbent core, and a liquid impervious outer cover. In addition, it may include a second barrier panel located at the front waist portion and on which a second selectively exposable skin-friendly adhesive is located. The second selectively exposable, skin-friendly adhesive is also arranged to be selectively exposed, if desired, to enable it to engage the adjacent skin of the being, whereby the second barrier panel and the second selectively exposable, skin-friendly adhesive form a liquid-resistant seal with the being""s skin to thereby impede the egress of the loose or liquid waste from the front waist portion of the disposable absorbent article.